Fuego
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan frío como él sintiera tanto fuego? Y todo por culpa de esa pelinegra hija de su antiguo capitán. / ¡LEMON! HitsuKarin.


Fuego.

A ver. Su zampakuto era de hielo, a él mismo le gustaba el frío y odiaba el calor, su nombre también tenía que ver con lo frío, cumplía años un día antes de que llegara el invierno, su cabello era del color de la nieve y su personalidad congelada.

Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera tanto calor, tanto fuego?

Y por una chica. Por una maldita chica. Una chica descarada, seria, impulsiva, terca, enojona, arrogante, descontrolada, maleducada, grosera, orgullosa y exasperante.

Y hermosa. Muy hermosa. Sexy, se atrevería a decir.

Pero no, ese fuego no era por el enfado, la ira. Era por el deseo.

Deseo incontrolable como el mismo fuego.

¿Era su imaginación… o la chica lo provocaba a propósito, últimamente?

Kurosaki Karin, su tercera oficial, desde que llego que le provocaba sentimientos extraños, pero en los últimos años, lo que más le provocaba eran ganas de impactarla contra la pared, o lo que sea, y besarla y hacerle muchas, muchas cosas.

Principalmente en los últimos meses, la morena de ojos oscuros estaba más… emm… suelta.

Alguna que otra vez le daba la impresión de que le lanzaba miradas coquetas. Cuando lo ayudaba con el papeleo se sentaba demasiado cerca de él. Hablaba en un tono bastante sugerente. Se abría más el cuello del uniforme alegando que hacía calor, dejándolo ver el inicio de sus pechos… Y todo eso cuando estaban a solas, solo para él.

¿Lo hacía apropósito?

Y sí lo hacía ¿por qué razón?

"¡Pues porque te ama, idiota!" le gritó una vocecita en su cabeza que curiosamente sonaba como Matsumoto.

¿Eso podría ser verdad? ¿Ella podría amarlo?

"¡Sí, y tú la amas a ella!" esa voz sonaba a Hinamori y era en un tono menos agresivo que la que sonaba a su teniente.

¿La amaba?

"¡Sí, te digo!" gritaron las dos vocecitas.

Toshiro se cruzó de brazos, pensativo mientras veía a Karin ir de un lado para otro en su oficina limpiando el desastre que había hecho la voluptuosa segunda al mando.

Ahora mismo, ella cotoneaba suavemente las caderas y lo miraba de reojo.

¿Estaría seduciéndolo intencionalmente?

Sí lo que quería era tenerlo caliente por ella, ya lo tenía a punto de ebullición.

Pero ¿lo seducía porque lo amaba?

"¡¿Por qué más?!" gruñó la voz de su borracha y holgazana subordinada.

Bueno, podría ser que ella solo esté interesada en él físicamente, aunque la idea no le agradara pues a él no solo le interesaba ella solo por su apariencia, todo de ella le encantaba, y le dolía el pensamiento de que la Kurosaki no pensara lo mismo.

"¡Sabes que ella no es así! ¡Todo lo que hace lo hace para que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos y des el primer paso!"

La voz de Hinamori en su cabeza tenía razón.

-Karin.- la llamó, con la voz ronca.

Ella dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró agitando sus pestañas algo burlonamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sí, capitán?- llevó sus manos a sus caderas, sonriente.

-¿Quieres dejar de caminar como pato?- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio, mientras por dentro quería carcajearse al ver su cara.

Su sonrisa se borró y su gesto se volvió furioso, obviamente indignada por su comentario ante su intento de seducción.

Que por cierto, le había salido de diez, pero quería jugar con ella antes de admitir que lo traía enredado al dedo.

-Yo caminó como quiero.- rugió molesta.

Le estaba costando infiernos mantener el rostro serio.

-Pues si quieres hacer el ridículo ve a un circo.- bajó el rostro para que la chica no viera la sonrisa que contenía.

La oyó pisar fuerte.

-¡Al diablo! ¡Me largo y limpia todo esto tú solo!-

Él no aguantó más y se echó a reír, pero Karin lo malinterpreto creyendo que se reía de ella y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Con shunpo, el capitán se colocó delante de ella y cerró con seguro la puerta.

-No aguantas ni una broma.- rodó los ojos y luego se lanzó a besarla.

Sintió el fuego propagarse por todo su cuerpo mientras ella le correspondía con la misma pasión contenida.

-Oh, Toshiro…- ella gimió complacida mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo. –He esperado mucho para esto. Hasta que te decidiste.-

Se colgó de su cuello y enredó sus piernas en su cintura. El fuego ya había alcanzado su entrepierna y ardía con más intensidad ahí.

-Eres una maldita calenturienta.- masculló besándole el cuello mientras la depositaba en su escritorio, mandando a volar los papeles que se encontraban ahí. –Más vale que después de esto te cases conmigo.- murmuró sin pena, acariciando sus piernas.

-Que anticuado.- suspiró mientras le quitaba el haori y seguía con la parte de arriba del uniforme de shinigami.

-Así son las cosas en la sociedad de almas.- mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Si me niego a casarme contigo no accederás a esto, no?- preguntó resignada, acariciando su amplia espalda.

-Ni en mil años, debo hacerme cargo por robar tu virginidad.- ser un caballero ante todo, pensó irónicamente mientras apretaba los pechos de la mujer.

-¿Quién dice que soy virgen?- murmuró ella sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de suprimir sus gemidos.

-Lo eres.- aseguró él mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del uniforme y posteriormente el sujetador. –Y no me hagas comprobarlo ahora mismo porque sabes que lo hare.-

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-De acuerdo, sí lo soy.- admitió a regañadientes. –Ni se te ocurra meter la mano ahí…-

-No me atrevería… aún.- la recostó en el escritorio.

Comenzó a masajear sus pechos, viendo complacido como ella se mordía el labio cada vez más fuerte.

Apretó ambos pezones entre sus dedos índices y pulgares, haciendo que sus gemidos no pudieran contenerse más.

Lamió el contornó de cada seno y luego mordisqueó y chupó aquellos botoncitos rosas que ya estaban completamente endurecidos.

Ella ya estaba completamente perdida en otro mundo gimiendo como posesa.

Mantuvo sus dedos retorciendo aquellas bolitas de carne mientras con su boca depositaba húmedos besos en su abdomen plano.

Jugueteó un poco con su ombligo y luego bajó más, asegurándose de que Karin estuviera concentrada en las atenciones que sus dedos le otorgaban para que no notara sus intenciones.

Con la boca, fue bajando el pantalón del uniforme, asegurándose de apretar con algo de fuerza los pezones para que ella no lo notara.

Los bajó lo suficiente, hasta medio muslo, y luego repitió el proceso con las bragas blancas, que estaban completamente empapadas.

Eso la Kurosaki no fue capaz de ignorar.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- chilló aun sin recuperar el aliento.

Él liberó sus pezones y de un tirón bajó los pantalones y las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

-¿Tú que crees?- inquirió con sarcasmo, antes de abrir sus piernas y hundir su rostro entre ellas.

Al principio solo deposito un casto beso en los labios vaginales, luego sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer de arriba a abajo la húmeda hendidura. El fuego en su cuerpo solo se avivaba con los gemidos y leves chillidos que ella daba.

Con un dedo, presionó su clítoris, para luego moverlo en círculos mientras no dejaba de lamer su feminidad.

Empezó a meter y sacar su lengua dentro de ella, sintiendo sus jugos como lava liquida en su boca, y sumó otro dedo a estimular su punto de placer.

Ella ahora se había sentado, acariciando sus cabellos y gimiendo cada vez más alto su nombre.

Con su otra mano, que había permanecido acariciando por sobre la ropa su abultado miembro en un intento de contenerse de tomarla salvajemente en ese momento, metió un dedo en su cavidad, empezando un mete-saca junto con su lengua mientras que un tercer dedo frotaba en movimientos algo más desenfrenados y menos controlados su clítoris.

Karin ahora acompasaba sus movimientos con su cadera, chillando sin control.

Introdujo un segundo dedo al mete-saca, y ella pareció perder fuerzas, ya que cayó recostada de nuevo sobre el escritorio mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

Toshiro supo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que sumo un cuarto dedo a frotar su clítoris mientras aceleraba los movimientos con su lengua y metía un tercer dedo en su interior.

Ella se vino gritando fuertemente su nombre.

Él trató de beberse todos los jugos que salían de su interior, pero eran demasiados, y gran parte se derramo en el escritorio.

Se relamió los labios impregnados de sus líquidos y luego chupó sus dedos como si de un drogadicto se tratase.

Leves sacudidas aun recorrían el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella lo miraba sin perder detalle.

-…Maldito…- solo susurró.

Él rió, mientras se terminaba de desnudar y comenzaba a masturbar lentamente su muy necesitado miembro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó tu primer orgasmo?- empezó a masturbarse levemente más rápido.

Ella no quitaba la mirada de su pene.

-No fue el primero, solo el más intenso.- él arqueó una ceja. –Ya me he corrido varias veces por mí misma, y a tu costa por cierto.-

Él empezó a masturbarse más rápido al imaginárselo.

La Kurosaki se veía que aún no recuperaba el aliento, pero se las arregló para sentarse.

Miró su enorme erección y se relamió los labios.

-¿Quieres jugar con él?- habló en un tono que cualquiera usaría como una niña.

La respiración de ella volvió a ser irregular mientras asentía frenética, entusiasmada como una niñita.

Hitsugaya se sentó en el escritorio y ella se bajó algo tambaleante, arrodillándose frente a él y apartándose el largo cabello del rostro.

Tímidamente posó sus pequeñas manitas en su longitud, rodeando su miembro, y las empezó a mover de arriba a abajo.

Toshiro suspiró. El fuego nunca le había parecido tan agradable.

Su expresión era de suma concentración mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos. Él solo jadeaba.

Pronto, solo una mano rodeaba su erección, mientras la otra apretaba levemente sus testículos y la base.

Ella de repente lo liberó de sus manos, y con su boquita rodeó la punta de su excitación, dándole suaves lamidas.

Un gemido se le escapó inevitablemente.

La chica lo notó y de un momento a otro se puso a lamer todo su pene como si una paleta fuera, para luego chupar la punta y hundírselo hasta casi la mitad en su boca.

El capitán dio un ronco gemido la apartó suavemente.

Si seguía así se correría.

La hizo pararse y la abrazó con ternura.

-Toshiro…- murmuró ella de repente viéndose indefensa y frágil, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos su bien formado torso con expresión distraída. –Quiero ser tu mujer.- se abrazó a su cuello.

Él la miró con ojos llenos de deseo, pero también llenos de amor, y la besó lentamente, con dulzura y cariño.

-Eres mi mujer desde el primer maldito momento en que te vi.- aseguró.

Ella, contenta, iba a volver a besarlo, pero él la freno, separándose.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con la voz ronca también por el deseo, confundida y algo molesta.

El albino junto sus ropas y le aventó las de ella mientras se ponía las suyas.

-Vístete.- ordenó en tono autoritario. Ella lo miró como si la hubiera bofeteado. –No te desvirgare en mi oficina, vamos a mi habitación.- explicó, tranquilizándola y haciéndola ruborizar aún más.

Terminó de vestirse primero y se dispuso a limpiar los rastros que quedaron de su… encuentro, principalmente su escritorio empapado de los fluidos de su mujer, sí, porque ya era suya.

Salieron con una apariencia más o menos decente, salvo por el hecho de que Karin tenía que estar delante de él para tapar su erección y ella también estaba que chorreaba como regadera y las bragas no la contendrían por mucho.

Cerró la puerta con llave y con kido por las dudas, ya que no quería que nadie entrara a su oficina hasta que hiciera limpieza a fondo.

Con su mujer en todo momento frente a él, casi corrieron hasta sus aposentos.

En cuanto llegaron volvió a cerrar tanto con el seguro como con kido.

La sociedad de almas podría entrar en guerra si quería, pero a él nadie le arruinaba ese momento.

Ella ya estaba quitándose el sujetador cuando volteó a verla.

Sus jugos resbalaban por sus piernas haciendo un pequeño charco ahora que las bragas no los contenían.

Esa mujer iba a matarlo.

El fuego ardió con más intensidad que nunca mientras la tumbaba en su cama y la besaba un poco más antes de abrirle las piernas y posicionarse entre ellas.

Rozó la punta de su pene contra su entrada.

-¡Hazlo ya!- rogó ella restregándose contra él, casi enloqueciéndolo.

-¿Te casaras conmigo?- preguntó tratando de controlar su voz.

-No.- negó firmemente. Él presionó la punta de su miembro contra su clítoris. Ella chilló. –Bueno… lo pensare…- movió sus caderas haciendo que su largo y a punto de explotar erección frote en círculos su punto de placer. -¡AH! ¡YA! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, ME CASARE CONTIGO!- gritó sin poder soportarlo más.

Lo necesitaba, y él a ella.

Poco a poco, fue introduciéndose en ella, conteniéndose de no clavarse como un completo salvaje al sentirla tan apretada y caliente.

Soltó un ronco gemido al tener ya la mitad de su polla en ella, mientras sentía la barrera que indicaba su pureza romperse.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Eso fue lo único que le impidió no comenzar a moverse.

Siguió introduciéndose de a poco, mientras la expresión de ella se contraía en una mueca de dolor, sin embargo contenía el llanto.

Para distraerla del dolor, con su pulgar frotó su clítoris y con su boca chupó un pezón para luego cambiar a otro.

Con su otra mano acariciaba dulcemente su rostro.

También era su primera vez, pero debido a las explicitas películas que su teniente lo obligaba a ver cuando apenas era un niño, sabía muy bien que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Espero un rato a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño sintiendo el fuego casi consumiéndolo al sentirla tan estrecha y caliente.

Dejó de estimularla sin poder evitarlo, poniendo toda su concentración en quedarse quiero.

Se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras se repetía una y otra vez que al más mínimo movimiento podría lastimarla.

De repente ella movió levemente sus caderas, cosa que no ayudo nada a su autocontrol.

-Maldición, Karin…- gimió. –No te muevas.- rogó.

-Ya estoy bien… Toshiro…- aseguró viéndose visiblemente menos tensa.

-Gracias al cielo…- solo pudo murmurar él, a lo que ella, aun en su estado, lo miró algo divertida.

El albino aun así no quiso arriesgarse y comenzó a salir de ella con mucha lentitud, mientras sentía sus paredes aprisionar con fuerza su miembro, dificultándole el trabajo.

Ella se notaba algo incomoda, cosa que ayudó a su autocontrol, pero que igual no disminuía el placer que sentía al estar en su interior.

Sacó solo la mitad de su miembro y volvió a introducirse muy lento, disfrutando cada sensación.

Volvió a hundirse hasta el fondo y empezó a entrar y salir con mucha lentitud.

Ya estaba sudando debido al enorme esfuerzo que le provocaba controlarse.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía ya estar acostumbrándose, aun así se contuvo.

Esperaría a que ella se lo pidiese antes de ir más rápido.

-Toshiro…- suspiró ella de pronto, con los ojos cerrados. –Más.- gimió. Él aceleró un poco el ritmo de las embestidas, pero no se animó a ir mucho más rápido. –Mmm…- ella pareció complacida. –Más.- volvió a rogar.

Fue más rápido, pero aun así no lo suficiente para su gusto, hasta que ella, luego de un rato, empezó a mecer las caderas en busca de obtener más de lo que él le daba. El de ojos turquesa gruñó una maldición y empezó a moverse a un ritmo más o menos decente para sus excitados estándares.

-Karin…- gruñó él, cerniéndose más sobre ella para besar sus labios.

-Toshiro… me gusta, dame más.- suplicó entre besos, abrazando su espalda y arañándola levemente.

Entonces él empezó a moverse, a moverse de verdad.

Sacaba casi toda su polla y la metía de nuevo hasta el fondo a una velocidad que rivalizaría con el shunpo del capitán Kuchiki, mientras Karin gritaba versiones distorsionadas por el placer de su nombre, moviendo sus caderas tratando de obtener más.

Atacó su blanco cuello con toda la intención de dejarle una marca que la declararía como suya mientras seguía invistiéndola.

Empezó a sacar completamente su miembro para luego metérselo hasta el fondo a una velocidad aún más rápida, sintiendo el fuego comérselo y consumirlo por completo, los torpes intentos de ella por seguirle el ritmo no hacían más que llenarlo de más placer.

La tomó de las caderas e hizo que por cada embestida ella lo encontrara a medio camino, multiplicando el placer de ambos.

-Karin…- gruñó muerto de placer.

-¡TOSHIRO!- gritó ella llegando al orgasmo, haciendo que sus paredes convulsionaran alrededor de su miembro apretándolo y llevándolo a la locura.

Dio un par de embestidas más y ya no lo pudo resistir.

Estalló en ella.

El fuego ardió en él como nunca, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente que siquiera existía ese frío que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Se separó de su mujer y la besó delicadamente en la frente.

Ella aun temblaba mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando él se recostó a su lado y la jaló para abrazarla.

Algunos tenues rayos de sol se colaban aun por las cortinas, se notaba que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Volteó a ver a la mujer para decirle algo, pero ella ya estaba dormida acurrucada en su pecho.

Él también sintió el cansancio invadirlo y se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

Pasados dos meses de ese acontecimiento, finalmente logró convencer realmente a la Kurosaki de casarse, y un mes más después, finalmente ella fue oficialmente Hitsugaya Karin. Pero claro, si la convenció de casarse fue porque había quedado embarazada.

Al principio estaba furiosa con él por no cuidarse en su primer encuentro, pero después se emocionó mucho con la idea.

A Toshiro aún se lo caracterizaba por el frío y el hielo, pero siempre que estaba con su esposa no dudaba en dejar al fuego consumirlo.

Y sabía que ese fuego en los dos no se amainaría. Porque no era solo deseo, también era amor.

Fin.

Bueno...

Solo me dieron ganas de escribir un LEMON :v Lamento si está horrible pero no tengo mucha experiencia n.n'

Los personajes de ya saben quien -3-

COMENTEN! Y diganme si quieren más fics así c:

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaa!


End file.
